1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically inserting a first member (mounting member) having a cylindrical contour into a cylindrical hole of a second member (mounted member).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. HEI-4-70430 discloses a conventional mounting member insertion method. In that method, a guide shaft having a chamfer is coupled to an arm of a robot. The guide shaft is inserted into a guide hole of a guide member which is parallel to the guide shaft prior to insertion. Such a method allows insertion without requiring chamfering of the mounting member and the mounted member.
However, there are the following problems with this prior art insertion method.
First, the method requires a special guide shaft and guide member for insertion.
Second, additional time must be expended while the robot searches for the guide hole.
Third, the control algorithm for searching for the guide hole is complicated and requires an expensive control apparatus.
Finally, chucking members may interfere with proper insertion because of indirect positioning by the guide shaft and guide member.